


My favourite flight attendant

by andx06s



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Closeted Harry, Coming Out, Dom Harry, Established Relationship, Feminine Draco, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Muggle Draco, Muggle Harry, Muggle Life, No Lube, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andx06s/pseuds/andx06s
Summary: Muggle AU. Harry Potter, a pilot, has a favourite flight attendant, Draco Malfoy. Will he break up with his girlfriend in order to be with the man he loves?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to take a long flight today and obviously I had this idea when I was sitting in my seat and looking through the window and immediately started typing on my phone.
> 
> Yep, I know I owe you the second chapter of "Veela in Disguise", but I had my laptop in my luggage. It'll be updated soon, promised!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Calm down, Draco, it’s only two hours of delay,” Harry told the grumpy blond flight attendant while they entered the cockpit. Harry sat on his seat and sighed, while Draco closed the door, proceeding to sit on Harry’s lap.

 

“But, you know, I could be having some fun with my favourite pilot, instead of being trapped here,” the blond smirked, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders.

 

“What a naughty boy you are. Who would have said that this cutie is always thinking about sex or making out?” Draco groaned and buried his face in Harry’s neck, smiling. The other man placed his hand on Draco’s booty.

 

“As if you didn’t want to,” Draco replied, biting the flesh he had in front of him.

 

Harry and Draco had met when the latter had started working as a flight attendant. Harry was a pilot during one of their shifts, and after a few stares they ended up fucking in the small bathroom of the cabin, during a flight from London to Tokyo. Their relationship had developed, but it never left the plane, and if it did, they always made it look like it was a friendship between two colleagues.

 

“Draco, we never do anything romantic or sexual outside the aircraft,” Harry replied, giving him a chaste kiss.

 

“It’s not my fault, is it?”

 

“Are you saying it’s mine?”

 

“Well, yeah, it is, because you don’t dump that idiot you have as a girlfriend,” Draco snapped, standing.

 

Harry grabbed Draco’s hand before he could leave, “Draco, babe, we’ve talked about this. I can’t break up with Ginny, I don’t want Ron to get angry with me because I dumped his sister.”

 

“He won’t care, Harry. Cedric knows and doesn’t care. Hermione knows and doesn’t care. Luna knows and doesn’t care. And Ginny wouldn’t take it that badly, she knows you’re bi. Ron has been your co-pilot and _best friend_ for years, just because you met Ginny through him doesn’t mean you owe him anything. Just tell him that you’re into blokes as well, and that you are going out with me. See you later.”

 

Draco tugged his hand and left the cockpit, entering the cabin, where he found Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger snogging in one of the passengers’ seats.

 

After a cough, Ron noticed him and stopped, “Oh, hi, Draco!” He said while Hermione stood up and straightened her skirt, “Is Harry inside?” Draco just nodded and Ron smiled, “Awesome! It’ll be better if I make sure everything is okay, there’s no reason why he should do it on his own.” Ron stood up, ducking so his head would not bump with the reading lights.

 

Hermione and Draco went to the end of the aircraft, “You seemed a bit disappointed. What has happened in there?” She asked while she struggled to put her heels on, which she had brought inside her small suitcase.

 

“You know, the usual. Harry won’t tell Ginny about us, and I’m tired of fucking only in the plane and not being able to call him my boyfriend in public. He doesn’t want Ron to know.”

 

“I see, he’s as stubborn as always. Well, that’s something for Harry to tell, not me, I’m afraid,” Hermione placed her hand on Draco’s shoulder, “He’ll do it, it’ll just take some time.”

 

“Anyone in here!?” A voice shouted from the door of the plane.

 

“We’re at the end, Cedric!” Hermione shouted back, placing her suitcase in her small locker.

 

The other man approached, “Two hours of delay, which means two hours of free time without obnoxious passengers,” he said while he placed a kiss on Draco’s and Hermione’s cheeks, “I’ve bought something, two Frapuccinos from Starbucks for my two favourite flight attendants: Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood.” He said, showing two cups he was holding with his left hand, his right hand holding his own cup.

 

Hermione punched him, “That’s mean!”

 

“I’m kidding, Luna’s already had some before reaching the airport, I bought these after the security control. I left her there, she had brought some knives her father got her.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “She _always_ has something in her suitcase that is not allowed, and she’s been doing this job for years.”

 

Hermione sighed, “Anyways, gonna make sure nobody has stolen the life vests, we don’t want anyone to die in the _unlikely event we land on water_ ,” Hermione said mimicking the voice from the record they used to explain the security rules, “Not that I care if they do, I just wanna go home.”

 

Cedric snorted and sat on one of the folding seats they had for the employees, “So, how is it going with your sexy and handsome pilot?” he asked while he had some more Frapuccino, the straw making a weird noise when there wasn’t more liquid, as if it were struggling to breathe.

 

Draco sat next to him, “Nothing new, I was talking about that with Hermione. Why won’t he just tell her?”

 

“Hey, it was difficult for me to tell my family,” Cedric commented.

 

“Cedric, you are dating Oliver Wood who, in case you’ve forgotten, plays for England’s football team and, in case you’ve forgotten, there were pictures of you two everywhere. I’m pretty sure your parents already knew he was fucking you.”

 

“Well… yes, they obviously did. But it was still difficult, basically because I loved them, and that’s what happens to Harry.”

 

Draco sighed and closed his eyelids, placing his head against the wall he had behind him.

 

_____________

 

“So, how is it going with Ginny?” Ron asked Harry while he checked the flaps.

 

“Fine, I guess.”

 

“Really, she complained about… this is awkward, well, your sex life. She says you haven’t had sex in ages. Are you shagging someone else, mate?” Ron laughed.

 

Harry turned around and looked at him, “Ron, in case you need to know, I’m not fucking anyone else, it’s just that, as any human being, I can come back from work exhausted, and not in need of a shag. I’m not the one who Luna found having sex with his girlfriend in the middle of the corridor, ten minutes before the passengers came in, I’m not that thirsty.”

 

Ron rose his hands, as if he surrendered, “Okay, calm down, it was just a joke. And we would have used the toilets, but Draco and Cedric were using _both_.”

 

Harry sighed and stood up, “I need to pee, I’ll check the slats when I’m back.”

 

He left the cabin and saw Draco, Cedric and Hermione laughing and talking on the other side of the plane. Draco was so gorgeous, and he was so lucky to have him. He could leave him and find another guy, but the blond had decided to stay with him, even if he did not want to break up with Ginny. He was about to get inside the bathroom next to the cockpit when Luna came in.

 

“Oh, hi, Harry,” she said. She had a mystique voice, “You looked tired. A certain blond boy is not letting you sleep? Or is it a ginger girl?”

 

“Ehh… I… I just needed to go to the bathroom,” he replied opening the door.

 

“I see. I actually had some knives my father had given me, but the security guys didn’t let me take them in. As if I were going to behead a passenger.” Harry, who knew of Luna’s randomness, just ignored the comment and went inside the cubicle.

 

He sat on the toilet and took his wallet from his pocket. He opened it and took the pictures he had taken in a photo booth with Draco after a flight. In the first one they were sitting one next to the other, while in the second pic Draco was borrowing Harry’s uniform cap. In the third one, Draco was wearing the cap and smiling at the camera, while Harry was kissing him on his cheek, his hands on Draco’s shoulders.

 

Someone knocked on the door, and Harry immediately hid the wallet with the photos in his pocket, just in case it was Ron.

 

“Come in,” he shouted while he opened the latch. Someone opened the door, leaving it ajar, and Harry saw Draco’s grey eye, “Oh, it’s you.”

 

The blond flight attendant opened the door and came in. Their bodies were almost touching due to the lack of space in the bathroom.

 

“I’m sorry for being so rude earlier,” Draco said, looking down while Harry closed the door behind.

 

“Hey, it’s fine, you had the right,” he grabbed Draco by his chin and kissed him deeply. The other man smiled against his lips.

 

“We still have an hour to go and I don’t wanna waste my time,” Draco said, winking.

 

“I have a favourite flight attendant with whom I’d like to spend this hour,” Harry replied.

 

“Oh? Cedric? He’s taken, Potter,” Draco replied cheekily.

 

“Nah, my attendant is actually super hot,” Harry growled in Draco’s ear, a deep laugh making Draco shiver while he kneeled on the floor.

 

Draco proceeded to unfasten Harry’s belt, letting the jeans fall to the floor. Meanwhile, Harry unbuttoned his white shirt, exposing his hairy chest.

 

“It seems like you have a plane down there that wants to take off,” Draco said, smirking. Harry placed his strong arms behind him and smirked, “I’m sure it needs a flight attendant on board.”

 

Draco pulled down Harry’s underwear, the dick bouncing. He was in love with Harry, but also with the man’s dick. It was long and thick, probably around 8 inches. Thick veins ran through it, like rivers run through valleys and mountains. And at the base, you could find a dark forest. It smelled of sweat, of _Harry_. Draco loved when Harry deep-throated him and he found himself with his nose in his lover’s pubes, saliva spilling from his mouth.

 

Draco placed the tip on his tongue and looked up, fixing his eyes on Harry’s and giving his boyfriend a wink. He then started caressing Harry’s hairy built torso, playing with the pilot’s balls with his free hand.

 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Harry gasped, placing his head against the mirror he had behind, concentrating on the ceiling so that he wouldn’t spill inside Draco’s mouth like a horny teenager after ten seconds of blowjob.

 

Draco then swallowed the whole shaft, catching Harry by surprise. He knew how to suck him, he’d had experience. He’d never been on Grindr or any of those Apps for hooking up, but he was a flight attendant, a handsome one, with a long list of blowjobs given to different pilots in bathrooms like the one he was kneeling on right now. But that was just sex, with Harry he wanted something more.

 

His head bobbed, Harry groaning and Draco moaning with the cock inside his mouth. His jaw was sore and his lips hurt due to having them so stretched for such a long time. Draco saw how the other man’s knees trembled due to the pleasure. Harry even had to place a hand on the sink he had behind lest he fall.

 

“Draco, babe, your skills never fail to amaze me but if you don’t stop I’m gonna cum and I still have to fuck you.”

 

When Draco heard what Harry had planned for them, he immediately stopped sucking his boyfriend, his mouth making a ‘plop’ sound when he freed Harry’s penis. He stood up and started kissing Harry, while the pilot unbuttoned Draco’s shirt, which was thrown to the floor with Harry’s jeans, forgotten.

 

Draco sat on the sink, and Harry pulled the jeans and underwear that his lover was wearing down from one tug.

 

He devoured Draco’s mouth, the blond hitting his head against the mirror. He whimpered but did not stop.

 

“I’m gonna finger you, okay? Gonna leave you open for me.” Draco nodded while Harry pushed one of his thick fingers inside the other man’s entrance. Draco was tight, but Harry finally buried his finger until his knuckle. He started to pull out a bit, feeling Draco’s hot and velvety skin around him. Gently, he placed another finger inside. He could see himself in the mirror, his eyes full of lust.

 

Draco was whimpering on the sink. His back hurt, but he did not dare to change his position, he wanted Harry to have room for preparing him. “Baby, please…” He begged, eyelids half closed.

 

“It’s only two fingers,” Harry whispered.

 

“I don’t care, just fuck me already,” Draco answered, eager.

 

“Okay, give me a condom,” Harry ordered.

 

Draco looked at him, “I… They’re in my suitcase.”

 

Harry, who was still hard, groaned, “Perfect.”

 

“You can take me bareback; it wouldn’t be the first time.”

 

“Yeah, but we had lube!”

 

Draco looked around, until he saw the soap dispenser. He placed some soap on his hand, “We’ll use this,” he said while he placed some on his asshole, putting some more on Harry’s dick.

 

Harry wasn’t sure whether this would work, but he was too horny and the image of his naked boyfriend applying soap on his own ass made it even more difficult for him to calm down.

 

He placed his strong hands on Draco’s shoulders and started pushing inside slowly, until he was buried, his pubes tickling the blond’s perineum.

 

“Everyone ready to take off?” Harry asked, making Draco laugh.

 

“Yes, Pilot,” he replied, and in that exact moment Harry pulled out and thrust in, making Draco wail.

 

“Yeah, keep fucking me, Daddy,” Draco moaned after a few more thrusts.

 

It was now Harry’s time to laugh, “Oh, you know how to tease me!” He growled while he took his shirt off.

 

The differences between the two men’s bodies were outstanding. Draco was pale and blond, his body hairless. The few hairs he had were almost white, making it impossible to see them. His legs and thighs were thin, easy for Harry to grab, and if he dressed as a woman he would easily pass as one. Harry was completely the opposite: he had hair everywhere: legs, arms, ass, armpits, chest, abs and so on. He had built muscles everywhere: big thighs, built pecs, broad shoulders and narrow waist; Draco did not want to imagine how many hours he spent at the gym. He was big compared to Draco, and Draco liked the fact that his man was, as many would say, an _alpha_.

 

Harry did not stop fucking Draco, who was grabbing the sink so tight that his knuckles had turned white. There was barely no soap now, but the man kept pulling in and out. Draco bit his lip and moaned while Harry bit his neck and growled, insults coming from his mouth between gasps. Harry had grabbed his ankles and opened his legs wide open, making sure he had space.

 

He’d hit Draco’s prostate several times now, making the boy whimper. The pleasure was overwhelming, and Draco was now clinging to Harry, scratching his broad back.

 

Suddenly, the door opened, but Draco wailed and it closed immediately.

 

“Draco, I’m going to cum,” Harry announced.

 

“Inside me, please. Want your seed inside me during the whole flight,” Draco begged. And Harry obeyed, filling his favourite flight attendant.

 

After having orgasmed, Harry sat on the toilet, breathing in, his legs trembling, and running a hand through his hair, sweat falling on his temple. Draco was still on the sink, almost passed out.

 

“Fuck, that was awesome. Wish I could have a joint now. Didn’t you close the latch?” The blond asked.

 

“Forgot. Do you think it was Hermione?” Harry asked, worried that it could have been Ron.

 

“Probably, she’s on her period right now, perhaps she needed the bathroom.” Harry nodded.

 

After using their clothes to clean themselves, they both left the small cubicle, each going to their respective places in the plane. Hermione, Cedric and Luna were preparing the trolley for the passengers, who would be coming in in a few minutes, and Ron was probably in the cockpit.

 

“It took you long, mate. Was it pee or a wank?” Ron joked.

 

“Eh… I have diarrhoea,” Harry lied. It surprised him how fast he came up with the lie.

 

“Ew, gross. Anyways, I have checked everything, don’t worry. We should contact the control tower; they must be going nuts seeing that we don’t answer any of their questions.”

 

Harry nodded and sat, putting his headphones on.

 

 

_____________

 

They had been flying for two hours, which meant that they only had one hour left. Through the security cameras they had in the cockpit, Harry could see Cedric and Draco crossing the aisle with the trolley, and some girls who were chatting with them and touching them a bit too much. Harry realized that Draco was limping. _Fucked him good_ , he thought. It filled him with pride.

 

“Harry, can I ask you something?” Ron said after disconnecting their microphones.

 

Harry looked at him, as if he were saying _You shouldn’t do that_. “Shoot,” he ordered.

 

“Who moans louder, him or Ginny?”

 

Harry froze; Ron had only said _him_ , just a pronoun, but they both knew he meant Draco.

 

“You were the one at the door!?” Harry asked.

 

“Oh, you know, I was worried because you were not coming back. Then I understood why you did not leave that small toilet,” he laughed.

 

“So aren’t you mad that I’m cheating on your sister _and_ that I swing both ways?”

 

“Yes, I am. You should have told me you are bi. And about my sister… it’s part of the job, isn’t it? Fucking flight attendants and all that jazz. At least that’s what you’re promised when you’re studying. And you’re not the only one cheating.” Ron winked.

 

“Ginny!?” Ron nodded.

 

“Her lover is actually in this aircraft.”

 

“Well, Cedric is gay, and Hermione is with you, I’m with Draco so… she’s shagging Luna!?” He could not believe that she was cheating on him with Luna Lovegood.

 

“Surprise! Luna told me.”

 

“It’ll be easier to break up with her, then,” Harry thought out loud.

 

“Exactly. Now you can both spend your time with your favourite flight attendants.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
